


As Sweet As Pain

by forthosebelow



Series: Phil and Clint's New Year's Eve [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint really needs a hug, Dessert & Sweets, Dick Clark, Dick Clark's New Year's Eve Special, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil died when Loki stabbed him through the chest and missed out on his and Clint's New Year's traditions. Clint has a really hard time dealing with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sweet As Pain

For the past nine years New Years Eve had always been the same for Clint Barton. He’d spend it with Phil. Phil would insist they watch Dick Clark’s New Year Eve’s special and Clint would bake anything they wanted. Cakes, pies, cookies, candies, it didn’t really matters as long as it was sweet. Phil had a sweet tooth.   
And when the ball dropped in Time Square Clint would give Phil their first kiss in the New Year. Their lips would be sticky and sweet from all the sugar they had eaten. And Phil would always say that Clint was the best treat he’d tasted that night. As fireworks flashed all around the country they would kiss. Simple kisses.   
But by one a.m. the kisses became fast and rough. And a different kind of fireworks took place. The two would fall asleep tangled in each other’s arm after a few more simple kisses. In the morning, or rather afternoon, they would eat pancakes. The only thing Phil could make. He burned everything else.   
On this New Year Eve’s though, Clint was drunk. Completely smashed. There was no one to make sweets for. No one to tell him he tasted sweet. Dick Clark’s special gave him a headache. Fireworks were too bright. Everything was wrong. At one no one was there to hear him cry out, this time not in pleasure. No pancakes would greet him when he woke up.   
He hit anything he could find. That god damn Loki! He’d taken the one thing Clint had ever really, truly cared about. Killing Loki could never reconcile killing the man he loved. Cruelly. Awfully. He never got a chance to say goodbye. And now his traditions were ruined.  
In his dreams he saw Phil. Beautiful, beautiful Phil. In his dreams he was crying, begging Phil for one last sticky, sweet kiss. But Phil kept disappearing right before the kiss and Loki would take Phil’s place and laugh at Clint. He would mock Clint for loving a mortal. He’d jeer at Clint for choosing a human over him. He could’ve had it all.  
Clint awoke shaken, plagued by broken memories of Loki when he had been mind controlled. That bastard! Why? Why? Clint cried. Sobbed. His baby was gone. Dead. He was never coming back. New Year’s Eve, nothing, would ever be the same.


End file.
